Sequel to Hamilton the Musical
Hamilton finally has a sequel! Pretty sure it will be bigger than the original. Transcript Lin: Hello, I'm Lin-Manuel Miranda. Megan: Oh, we know who you are. Oh, I'm Megan, & this is Stephen. Stephen: We may have passed on investing in Hamilton, but with your next musical, we aren't "throwin' away" our... shot. Megan: Our shot. Stephen: Our shot. Megan: Our shot. Stephen: Get it? Lin: Hamilton, got it. Look, I know I'm asking for a lot of money, but trust me, you're going to love it. My next great American musical is about President... William Henry Harrison! Megan: "William Henry Harrison"... Oh, the president who died after only 31 days in office of... typhoid? Lin: Yep, that's the one. Megan: Really? Stephen: I-I think if anyone can make these historical figures come to life, it's Lin. Take it away. Lin: Right, right, all right. Let me take you back to Inauguration Day, 1875. (Rapping) How does the ninth president of the United States Get defeated at the ripe age of 68? I had the longest speech spoken to date. Eight thousand four hundred words, '' ''It couldn't save my fate, Cause I'm--'' '''Chorus: (singing) William Henry Harrison. Lin: That's right, they call me-- Chorus: (singing) William Henry Harrison. Lin: Look me up, my name is-- Chorus: (singing) William Henry Harrison. Lin: I really did exist! April: Me, I voted for him. Matthew: Me, I believed in him. Jessica & Tori: We, we've heard of him. Typhoid: And me, I'm the virus that got him. All: (singing) William Henry Harrison! Lin: And that's the opening number. Megan: Listen, Lin, I-- That was great, but, um, do you think that maybe it's a problem that most people have never heard of this person? Lin: Few knew the dramatic life story of Alexander Hamilton until I turned into a musical. Stephen: That's right, & even though Hamilton was only president for 31 days, I'm sure he had a fascinating life before his time in office. Lin: He sure did. He was an officer in the Revolutionary War & the War of 1812. In fact, he was the grandfather of Benjamin Harrison, the 23rd president. Megan: Wow! Okay, okay, good, so he was interesting. We're going to be fine. Lin: But we're going to skip all that. We're going to start with his inauguration. Megan: What?! Lin: Without a coat, our lead rides his white steed on a slightly windy Inauguration Day. Tori: (singing) Wear a coat! Lin: He rejects his covered carriage. April: (singing) Wear a coat. Lin: Rejects his gloves, thinking he can message. Jessica: (singing) Wear a coat. Lin: The chilly air won't get him discouraged. Girls: (singing) Wear a coat. Lin: It was cold! Megan: Okay, so I'm sorry, Lin. We're just getting right into it? You wrote a musical about an old man getting sick? Lin: Yes. I do affirm that I will faithfully execute... All: (singing) One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine. The ten symptoms of typhoid. The ten symptoms of typhoid. '' '''Chorus': (singing) Number one. Lin: A fever as high as one oh five to six degrees, & yeah, I'm talking Fahrenheit. Chorus: (singing) Number two. Typhoid: A headache that is a throbbing sensation, & ouch, you can't ignore the inflammation. Chorus: (singing) Number three. Lin: Just general aches & pains. It's achy & painful & yeah, aches & pains. Chorus: (singing) Number four. Typhoid: It's weakness with a bit of fatigue. It's similar but different than number three. Chorus: (singing) Number five. Megan: Wait, wait, I'm sorry. This just isn't the next Hamilton, okay? No one wants to watch a musical about an old man getting sick & dying. Stephen: Hold on! I want to hear how it ends. Megan: I'll tell you how it ends: he gets sick with typhoid & dies! Lin: Look, guys, just sit down, please just hear me out. William Henry Harrison, the musical. Perfectly encapsulates the American experience... of typhoid... & hip-hop... Come on. Megan: What else you got? Lin: Awesome, Act 1 finale, guys. Hit it! Chorus: (singing) He dry coughed till he died. He died in 1875. He dry coughed till he died. What a pathetic way to die. Die, die, die, die. Lin: Achoo! I'm dying. Megan: Okay, so he dies before the end of the first act? What could possibly happen in Act II? Lin: You know, I'm not sure yet, but I'm thinking just like a very long funeral. All: (singing) ''He dry coughed till he... died! '' Cast * Jetta Juriansz as Lin-Manuel Miranda * Austin Williams as Megan * Garet Allen as Stephen * Performers ** April Rock ** Matthew Galvan (as beatboxer) ** Jessica Drolet ** Tori Pence ** Arvin Mitchell as the Typhoid Virus * Ike Flitcraft as the Pianist Trivia *There are some errors in the sketch regarding President William Henry Harrison: **According to Lin-Manuel Miranda, President Harrison was an officer in the Revolutionary War. Harrison was born in 1773, which was during the American Revolution. **The musical states that Harrison died in 1875 when, in fact, he died in 1841. *Ike can be briefly seen as the pianist in the background. Category:Season 10 Sketches Category:Season 10